The door buried in the dirt
by X-lucky6-x
Summary: First story, planning about making it a series tell me what u think first. about how sakura is torn away from sasuke in the world of violence. please be kind guys.


The Door Buried In the Dirt

He may have not known why, but he knew that this was the last time he would walk out her door into his world, for doors were the passage way into each little world. He had loved her since they were young; academy sweethearts. Five years later she still had his heart and he had hers. They were two complete opposites, but as people say, opposites attract.

He chose his life. She chose hers. Two different worlds connected by doors. His name was Sasuke and he was a shinobi; an honourable shinobi; a good shinobi, a shinobi called upon when things got very bad. He was a man who lived in a world of violence, rage and anger. His life was violence, rage and honour.

He chose her, he chose Sakura. She was a nurse at the hospital. Her world was full of love, peace and tranquillity, no anger, no rage, just love. He chose her as he needed that, he needed that door. When he was with her he forgot about his world of violence and rage. He needed the peace and he needed her. He loved Sakura.

Sasuke was told he needed to leave for one of his missions half way across the leaf nation. He had to go be a good shinobi. Sakura asked him not to go. She had a bad feeling about this mission, and she told him that she had a sense of death.

Sasuke told Sakura he needed to do this as he couldn't let his world break through her door. It was his life, his world. He told Sakura he didn't know when he would be back and said "Goodbye, I love you". He walked out that door. He didn't turn around, just kept walking to his world but felt that something in his heart was telling him to stop. He didn't.

That was seven months ago. Over the last seven months he saw too much horror for one man to see. He saw too much hatred, rage and anger. He was tired of being a good soldier. He wanted Sakura. He wanted her life. Sasuke wanted her world, not his. He didn't want to live in a world full of rage and violence. He wanted Sakura's world full of love, where there was no violence and anger. Sasuke left behind the persona of the honourable shinobi. He left his world to go to Sakura's. He walked out his door right into hers.

He wanted to surprise her and tell her that he was hers forever. He went into town before he went to see her and got the thing he needed to make his world like hers, peaceful and full of love. He went to her mother's house, Sakura didn't like to be alone. When Sasuke had knocked on the door her mother opened it. He asked for Sakura, begged for Sakura, just so he could love her for the rest of his life, but she couldn't come out.

Sakura's mum walked him to the seat where he and Sakura had spent many hours in intimate discussion. Her words penetrated Sasuke to want to throw up. He wanted to destroy both worlds – his and hers. From her world she was taken, ripped and thrown into his. She was going to church to pray for his safe return, but her route to the church wasn't the safest route. He always told Sakura not to take that route. Sakura had been loved in hers, but destroyed in his. She had been destroyed with the rage and violence of his world. She had been ripped from her clothes and her world. She had been raped and murdered in a world full of rage and anger. She had been taken through his door.

He walked away from the front yard, walked away from his world, full of anger and violence he didn't care about that any more, he walked away from her world, away from love and peace, he didn't care for that either, we walked away from his new world where they were suppose to be together. He shut all three doors. He had walked away from the engagement ring that was once in his hand, that now laid in the dirt. Dirt, he wanted that, dirt was warm, dirt was neutral, took no sides, didn't care about anger, didn't care about peace. Dirt was just dirt, simple. He would have closure there. A world full of dirt, he liked that idea. So he walked to Sakura. He walked to her new world, where all there was, was her and dirt.

He thought over his past, why did he have to walk out that door? He sat with her, he drew out the thing he needed to make his world like hers peaceful and full of love, and with one simple movement, he was with her, in their own little world, just one door, just the two of them, just Sakura and Sasuke and the warm closure of dirt.


End file.
